My Xrays will answer your questions
by bonesweet21
Summary: After the birthday party!


This is a one shoot

Bones was replying over and over again the reveling talk with Jared few hours ago. She hated herself for quetion Booth's capacity. Cam and Sweets tried to warn her, but she don't listen, she only listen and believe in facts, and certainly, memories can not be in that area.

In silence, she look over the picture in her office desk. Angela took it a few months ago, when Parker found the finger on the nest and Booth decide to took Parker back to the park and ask Bones to go with them. Suddenly, what should be a little "family" trip, expand to accommodate the squints. Brennan smiled as she remembered how Booth react when he saw the squints approaching them in the park, but then smiled when the happiness of Parker was evident. She traced the figure of Booth and sigh.

Booth evite talk with to her during their trip that afternoon and was too mad, to even notice that neither of them had eat lunch. For once she was hungry, but she remained in silence. She does not know how to make things right again between them, but suddenly a crazy idea ran into her mind.

0o0-o0o-

Booth was sitting on his living room watching old pictures of his "_family"_. He had returned an hour ago from his birthday party, but for some reason he can sleep. He had took his old family album and was reviewing them. He knew that this won't made him any good, but he do it anyway. He saw with sadness every photo and smiled every time his mom appeared in one. A soft knock on his door made him walk to the door and open it.

"Can I come in?" Ask her hugging her injured arm trying to maintain it warm. Booth move aside to let her enter.

"Sorry if I interrupt something." She said in a apogetic tone, watching all the albums on the coffee table.

"You never interrupt Bones." He said sincerely as he returned to the couch and took again the album on his hands.

"Is that you said that you have a date, and I think that maybe i..." He gave her a sad smile and look at her.

"Every birthday, I sat here and watch my mom photo albums." She see the pain that his glare had and sat at his side.

Booth remained in silence for some time. "I usually do this alone." He admitted and she stand up to leave.

"Maybe this was a mistake. I just came..." Booth laughs and faced her.

"You just jump to conclusions Dr. Brennan." He saw her checks became red. "I was going to ask you if you want to see them with me?"

Brennan don't answer but gave him a beautiful smile and sat again at his side.

Booth took a deep breath and began to explain every photo memory he got. She pass form laughter to sadness every time she saw a photo and listen to his explanation.

It was pass midnight and they had spent 3 hours watchng the albums. Booth knew she want to know about what his father had done to him, but words can't explain the pain his heart had inside, so he decide to let her find out.

"Wait here Bones." He said and disappeared on his room. Five minutes later, he came back with a large X-ray file and gave it to her." She took it and looked at him expectantly.

"That are my W-rays. Maybe you could understand a lot of things that words can explain." She knew immediately what he was saying and take out the image.

Booth closed his eyes and hear her gasp of airs every time she discover the injuries that he suffered as a child. He knew that she can id the oldest fractures on his bones just by seeing the images.

Booth felt her hand over his face and smiled sadly opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry Booth." He looked at her.

"Is ok Bones, I thought of that as a way to help me become the man I'm."

"But Booth, this should never happen to you."

"Is on the past Bones, and hurt full past."

"Booth, your head." She pass her hand over the back of his head searching for the scar and he put her hand over the exact spot.

"I was proecting Jared from him, and he trown me over the TV stand. I was 7 years. I fracture my skull. The doctors told mom that I will suffer for migrains for the rest of my life." She knew that he suffer severe migrains every onces in a while but she never tought that his father was the motive of them.

They remain in silence for some time and Bones decide to give him the envelope she was protecting under her coat. She look at it expectantly and his jaw felt when he saw what it contain.

"I can't accept it Bones. This is too much. I don't deserve it." Bones place a finger over his lips and smiled.

"Booth, you are the only person in the whole world that I think deserve to be happy. I now that I made a mistake, and that it will take me a long time to forgive myself for not believe in you, for thinking in you on that terms, but I want to gave you a little piece of heaven."

Booth put the airline tickets and the vacation package that she had handle to him over the coffee table and hug her.

"You just have to select the date Booth, Hawaii and the shark will be waiting for you." She said to him and she does not receive a answer. Mind absently, she had ruffle his hair while he was hugging her, and she found that he slept in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Booth...Happy Birthday!!!"

**Well that was all, Happy Birthday to me too!!!**

**Let me know what you all think of this.!!!**


End file.
